The present application relates to a component mounting device and a substrate manufacturing method which mount a component on a substrate.
A component mounting device is typically a device in which a head takes out an electronic component by accessing a feeder which supplies the electronic component and mounts the electronic component on a circuit substrate or the like which is positioned in a region for mounting.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-208797, a substrate transport method in a component mounting device is disclosed. In the component mounting device, for example, four stages which hold a circuit substrate and perform a mounting operation are lined up in one row on a transport line and are lined up in order of a first, second, third, and fourth stage from the upstream side of the transport line. These stages are able to move in a direction which is orthogonal to the transport line so as to be removed from the transport line and the mounting operation is performed at a destination which has been moved. The circuit substrate which is held by each of these stages is transported in synchronization on the transport line.
In the substrate transport method, for example, in a case where the mounting at the second stage is complete and the circuit substrate is not held at the third stage, the circuit substrate which is at the second stage is transported by itself to the third stage without waiting for the completion of mounting at the first and fourth stages. Due to this, throughput is improved (for example, refer to paragraph [0024] in the specifications of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-208797).